Digimon Duel Episode 10
"The Heat Of Battle" is the 10th episode of the series. After Jun's soul was taken, Davis had become depressed. The digidestined (As in all of them) take a train back home, until they got seperated when the train seperated when two digimon of two opposite attributes destroyed the part that connects the carts, leaving Davis and Kari seperated from the others. Davis and T.K. are challenged by the two Digimon IceDevimon and BlueMeramon respectively to a duel. T.K. duelled BlueMeramon first hence the title. Will he win? Featured Duel: T.K. Takaishi vs. BlueMeramon Turn 1: BlueMeramon BlueMeramon draws. He then activates "Sparks" to inflict 200 damage to T.K. (T.K. 4000 → 3800). He then activates "Hitmonia" to inflict 500 damage to T.K. (T.K. 3800 → 3300). He then activates "Final Flame" to inflict 600 damage to T.K. (T.K. 3300 → 2700). He then activates "Oozaki" to inflict 800 damage to T.K. (T.K. 2700 → 1900). He then activates "Tremendous Fire" to inflict 500 damage to himself (T.K. 4000 → 3500) and inflict 1000 damage to T.K. (T.K. 1900 → 900). He then Normal Summons "UFO Turtle" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: T.K. T.K. draws. He then Normal Summons "Light Lancer" (1000/???) in Attack Position. He then equips "Light Lancer" with "Pierce Spear", increasing its ATK by 900 ("Light Lancer": 1000 → 1900/???). "Light Lancer" attacks and destroys "UFO Turtle" (BlueMeramon 3500 → 3000). Since "UFO Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing BlueMeramon to Special Summon "Lady Assailant of Flames" (1500/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to increase his LP by 1000 (T.K. 900 → 1900). Turn 3: BlueMeramon BlueMeramon draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all monsters BlueMeramon controls gain 500 ATK and the loser of the Duel loses his soul ("Lady Assailant of Flames": 1500 → 2000/1000). He then removes from play "UFO Turtle" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Inferno" (1100 → 1600/1900) in Attack Position. "Lady Assailant of Flames" attacks and destroys "Light Lancer" (T.K. 1900 → 1800). "Inferno" attacks T.K. directly (T.K. 1800 → 200). Turn 4: T.K. T.K. draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then activates "Time Reverse" to revive "Light Lancer" (1000/???) in Attack Position (as it was destroyed by battle last turn). He then activates "Holy Shine" to Special Summon "Shine Jar" (0/0) from his Graveyard and "Star Pegasus" (1400/???) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Shine Jar" and "Star Pegasus" in order to Tribute Summon "Seraphimon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Heron" to fuse itself with "Light Lancer" to form "Lightning Lance", which he equips to "Seraphimon". Due to the second effect of "Lightning Lance", "Seraphimon" can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Seraphimon" attacks and destroys "Lady Assailant of Flames" and "Inferno" (BlueMeramon 3000 → 2000 → 600). Since "Seraphimon" destroyed the last of BlueMeramon's monsters by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 1500 damage to BlueMeramon (BlueMeramon 600 → 0).